Gears Of War Fanon talk:About
I highly disagree that Jacinto's Remnant is not canon while a Fan Fiction is. I do understand this is a Fanon wikia, but the works of Karen Travis and Joshua Ortega are Canon since Epic Games let them have the events happen in Hollow/Barren and Jacinto Remnant. Thou Reconnoiter is the best FF I'd ever read (most of FF are ending with the character(s) dying in the 3rd paragraph and neglect character build up and all the drama with a side of lulz). It should be allowed in the name of Fanon to have "What ifs" or turn events around instead of the * SPOILERS* COG retreating to an other Island*End SPOILER*. But a whole book should not be cast away.--Jack Black 10:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your input, Jack. I was nervous when Josh decided it, which is why I put up the poll on the Main Page. I'm going to move it to a more prominent spot and log a "no" vote on your behalf (I'm not going to vote on this issue). :As for the issue of site canon in general, many Fanon wikias discard particular sections of the canon to better suit what is written. A notable example is the Fallout Fanon wikia, which casts off many expansion packs as non-canon or flavor material. Basically, anything that is not a core game is limited to semi-canon on the fanon wikia since not all the members are going to have it. Besides that, expansion packs, books, and other supporting media (even sequels) are often considered pure flavor material by fans, unnecessary to the central plot of the canon. :So, it's not an uncommon or poor practice to ignore parts of the canon on a fanon site. However, it is a little weird to elect a fanon to replace a canon. Hence, the poll. :...I'd like to add that I was very weirded out when my FF was declared site canon without my knowledge. For now, I'm just kind of rolling with it. If enough people vote that it's okay, I'll leave it, but I've already packaged Reconnoiter with a buttload of disclaimers about its conflicts with Jacinto's Remnant and plan to leave them there regardless. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 03:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :(Edit: Just saw that "no" votes are already logged. Not going to add one for you for fear of interfering with poll.) ::I'd voted no when the poll was put into place :)(I'm that good).--Jack Black 03:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) I need to find a better, more noticeable spot for it. I like it on the right, but I also like the Contents on top, and we unfortunately have a very long Contents section... Maybe Contents can be moved to the left... (muses) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 05:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Beside the placing of the poll, when will you come back to gearspedia?--Jack Black 07:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't know. I don't get the comics or the books, and at this point don't really want to, so at the moment I have nothing to contribute content-wise. I could go on an insane organizational romp through Gearspedia and make everything neater and more cohesive like I did here. But Gearspedia's much, much larger than Gears Fanon and would probably take a week or two instead of a day and a half. -Screen 17:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I chose Tori's work, because of the sheer believablity factor. I mean, 99% of the World's Population is gone? Pfft. Please. That means, with in 50 years, give or take, everyone would be inbred to the max. I find Tori's work, better to read, more enjoyable to read. And, it doesn't make me want to tear my hair out. Also. Tori. Remove the poll. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 18:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Thanks for citing my wiki as an example. I can support those rules, if need be. Also, Mr. Admin, I really think that, in matters of canon, it would do best NOT to tell other admins what to do, and instead put the matter up to a vote or at least confer with other admins about it. A wiki is not an autocracy. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 19:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Although I am big fan of Reconnoiter, I must disagree with declaring offical canon being declared "void". I'm very new to "fanon", but isn't it meant to supplment canon or offer an alternative rather than take precedence over it. In addition, I can't help but feel that this desicion was made (without Screennameless' consent) because of a personal opinion. Just because someone "doesn't like" a particular aspect of canon doesn't mean they can just make it disapper. The fact of the matter is that the novels are canon, regardless of anybodys opinions on them. I personally think some aspects of the GoW universe seem out of place or just plain stupid. However that doesn't mean that they aren't canon just because I say they are. As for believablity, if Sera had an population of 6 billion people (the aprox. current population of Earth) then with 99% dead there would still be 60 million left, more than enough genetic diversity. Inbreeding would only be a concern if there were less than (I would guess) about 10'000 people left. Infact, Jacinto's Remmnant actually mentions and provides an explanation of this problem. If believablity is an issue, then I think this is wrong universe to be in. Chainsaws on guns, people not knowing about an entire civilisation living beneath them, etc. This isn't meant as a personal attack on Joshie, far from it. I'm just trying to bring some clarity to the issue. --EightyOne (talk) 20:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I just reread my post, and it sounds really smarmy and invidious. Sorry if it came off that way. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::If there is 60 million people I believe interbreeding would not be a problem. Many Earth Nations have under 60 million. But its one or two million then I would see a problem.--Jack Black 23:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I have to admit, I'm pleased to see balanced discussion here. I hope our other (seemingly missing) users are as sensible. For now the poll will stay up. I think it'll stay for another week, maybe two or three if the voting's slow. I'm averse to being involved in the debate any further because it's my fanfiction at the center. Whichever way the votes go is fine by me, as long as Reconnoiter's reputation as a fanfiction isn't tarnished. Also, I'm pleased that you like my work, Josh, but a wiki is by definition a community. Completely altering the site's canon is definitely something that requires discussion and voting, as it greatly affects the users and their contributions. The poll will stay up. On a side note, I thought you were done with Wikia? As for the inbreeding thing: Considering how many Stranded seem to be popping out of the woodwork now and how many are presumed to be avoiding the COG at all costs, "99%" is probably a little inaccurate. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 02:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The 99% is from the newest book. But we do not know the population of Sera. But it maybe inaccurate until Epic say so. But until then its Canon.--Jack Black 04:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::And on the voting issue. I say leave it till end of the week/month since its school time now.--Jack Black 05:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) @81, From what I can scrape together, from Aspho Fields, and your summary on Gearspedia. There is roughly 2k Strandred, near Jacinto. And, around 2-5k Ostri's. And, if we take the COG's it's roughly 60K. Maybe, a bit more that 50 years. Tori's Fanon, is better written, and ALOT more believable. And! I am not really on good terms with Tori, so you can see, that this wasn't asskissing in the slightest. While, not meaning to sound rude. Why does this concern you folks at Gearspedia? Also, @ Tori, Did I not say a while back, I was considering making your fanon the site's canon. Also, again at 81. At SWFanon, you are allowed to deviate from the canon completly, which I have. Also, I should make it, that: Tori is known the primary canon of this site, and if people wish, they caon follow the man one. Overall. Tori's is better. And has always been better.ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 17:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :The issue about inbreeding isn't really that important to the debate a whole (although Wikipedia claims that the averageMinimum viable population of a species is under 5000). Again I will state that the quality and believability of Reconnoiter (which high in both regards) is irrelevant; it could win the Nobel Prize for Literature but that still would not make it canon. I never meant to imply that you "asskissing", and I apologise if I came across that way. I am not familiar with SWFanon, but from what I can gather they have not declared any canon void http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon. I did not mean to say that fanon that disobeys canon should not be allowed (I have absolutely no problem with that), just that fanon should not supersede canon. Not meaning to be rude, but I belive it is you Joshie who "loves wrecking people's NCF" [2]. :The points I am trying to raise have nothing to do with Gearspedia, I just thought that I could bring come clarity to the issue. I assure you that I am not trying to unduly influence GoWFanon, or using my position at Gearspedia to interfere with decision making here. I can see how it might seem otherwise, but I again assure you I'm just trying to help. I am sure that exactly the same thing can be said for Jack. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 19:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to be rude, Joshie, but whatever site these users come from is irrelevant. If they have a viable argument and they take the time to formulate and order their thoughts, then they should be treated the same way as they would if they were highly-respected members of the community. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 20:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I can't find any record of being informed that Reconnoiter was being considered for canon, but if it was a comment in passing, I probably just forgot it. So my bad on that. :::I am a little confused, though, Josh. Are you staying on Gears Fanon now? I'm not trying to be rude; you just made it seem like you were leaving Wikia and now you seem very invested in it again. Or at least in this. :::And no worries 81, good faith is assumed on wikis. :P :::For now, why don't we quit arguing about it and let the poll sit? We can resume arguing when the final results come in. :::[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 20:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I never once said that the canon was void, I just said, that Tori's FF had become the main canon of this site. We didn't need any help, this was never a problem. Also, Rob -who I trust alot more than Tori- and I came to an agreement, that I'd have a more organisational role, and still be the head honcho. Also, at 81, hahah, you do realise that, that was also a passing mark between me and Tori aswell, it's a joke nothing more. As when I do find NCF work, I am efficent whenever I come about to "wreck" it. And don't call me Joshie. >_>ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 10:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, if you insist. However, I would like to point out that, on this article page, it reads "Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant - Non-canon/Flavor material", and, while there is a disclaimer, someone like me who would see the list before the preceding paragraph would be very confused. I suppose I can't really argue against this issue, since my wiki has created a selective canon, but I do think that, in the future, such important motions should be voted upon and people should be informed before they are put in motion. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 20:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Tori did that, not me. =D ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 16:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :If Reconnoiter is established as canon over Jacinto's Remnant, the latter automatically becomes voided - or at least simple flavor material - for the site. Users are welcome not to follow the site canon - but for the site to have a cohesive timeline, only one theory must be accepted. The implication of your message in the sitenotice was that Reconnoiter was canon; therefore the site does not respect Jacinto's Remnant as canon because it conflicts with Recon. I was simply following up on that message because I didn't want to question Josh on it; we seem to argue enough lately and I didn't want to make things worse. :It doesn't matter, though. I'm going to revise the section right now to a compromise situation, so that I feel better and the arguing can stop. The site will have two acceptable alternate canons - one with JR and one with Recon. If this is what you intended originally Josh, I'm sorry for my misunderstanding, but honestly your message wasn't very clear. :I hope this satisfies everyone, and I hope no one hates Reconnoiter now. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 18:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't like giving messages which are clear, makes life more interesting. >:D ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 07:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC)